


Bleary eyed

by Lil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem.... not very good... please read anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleary eyed

Bleary eyed he opened his mouth  
The only thing escaping a strangled groan  
Torn by a man with strength and stout  
Another groan translating to a pained moan  
Where was he? What was he doing here?  
In the enemy bed worse for wear?  
He was being betrayed by the very men he trusted.  
Strung and tortured night into day and day into night  
When will relief come? When can he fall asleep?  
The answer a hushed whisper: never


End file.
